


Kisses > Movies

by SonnyDisposition



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Makeout Session, Multi, Polyamory, Twincest, remrom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyDisposition/pseuds/SonnyDisposition
Summary: The four of them just makeout instead of watching the movie they put on
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 30





	Kisses > Movies

“Moooooovie niiiight!” Roman sing songs and places himself in between Janus and Logan, he’s holding the clicker ready and waiting to press play, they’re only missing Remus.

But not for long as Remus bounds into the living room with a bowl of popcorn, he disregards the fact that he _is_ holding the bowl and flops himself on the laps of his boyfriends, as he impacts with them a quarter of the popcorn flies out of the bowl showering them.

“We haven’t even started and you’ve made a mess dear” Janus remarks.

Logan chuckles “did you expect any less from him?”

“I suppose not” he smirks and pats Remus’ head, Remus smiles and leans into the touch.

Roman drums on Remus’ stomach idly “are we starting it now?”

“Yes do it!” Remus says and perches the bowl on his stomach so everyone can reach it.

Roman presses play and tosses the clicker to the side, the movie plays and all their attention is on the screen.

Well, only for a little while that is, Remus leans up and tilts Janus’ face towards him to give him a kiss, Janus smiles into it not caring that his attention was turned away from the movie.

When he’s done the kiss he licks his lips and says “pass it on” then lightly pushes Janus’ chin towards Roman.

Janus chuckles but complies taking Roman’s face, he sweetly kisses him and mumbles into Roman’s lips to pass it on.

Roman does not question it, the arm that’s wrapped around Logan’s shoulder squeezes him closer, Logan turns his head to acknowledge Roman; Roman captures his lips and Logan hums happily into the kiss.

This is what the boys call a kiss chain, it’s usually initiated when they’re all lined up like this and one of them may be bored or otherwise just feeling affectionate.

Logan may be at the end of the chain but it sure does not stop at him, 

The popcorn bowl is moved as Remus sits up, he’s now sitting in Roman’s lap instead of laying on all of them, he takes Roman’s face away from Logan to kiss him himself, Roman breathily laughs at Remus’ pull and kisses him back with fervor.

Janus and Logan lean forwards to share a look with each other.

“So, how are you enjoying the movie?” Janus rhetorically asks with snark.

“It’s rather entertaining actually” Logan responds dryly.

Remus snorts into the kiss he’s sharing with Roman and turns to Logan; leaning towards him and caressing his cheek “aw are you guys feelin left out?”

“Perhaps just a little bit” Logan smiles, Remus scoots himself towards Logan, bringing their faces together and Janus wastes no time in bringing Roman towards himself.

Suffice to say, the movie is forgotten but none of them seem to care as it plays on in the background of their makeout session.


End file.
